The Genetic Epidemiology and Biostatistics Core combines the expertise in genetic analysis of Wake Forest University School of Medicine and the University of Alabama at Birmingham. The Core will continue to guide the experimental design for collection of clinical and genetic data. The Core will continue to offer expertise in data management, statistical and genetic data analysis. The goals of the Genetic Epidemiology and Biostatistics Core are to (1) provide appropriate experimental designs tailored to address specific genetic and epidemiologic hypotheses, (2) facilitate efficient data collection procedures for preparation of data analysis, (3) refine regions of susceptibility using linkage disequilibrium and association methods, and (4) utilize and, in some cases, develop novel methods for analysis of SLE phenotypes. The long-term goals of the Genetic Epidemiology and Biostatistics Core are to utilize genetic and epidemiologic data collected on SLE patients and their family members in order to identify genetic and epidemiologic risk factors that contribute to the susceptibility for SLE. A detailed plan to assure that the Core is successful in meeting its objectives is described.